


The Eve

by sehunsbyuntae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, What Have I Done, with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunsbyuntae/pseuds/sehunsbyuntae
Summary: Sehun can't seem to perfect the choreography for The Eve. Fortunately, Jongin is there to help him in a rather creative and unconventional way.





	The Eve

**Author's Note:**

> As the name suggests, this was obviously inspired by the Eve choreography's Handcuffed-to-the-ceiling-grind move. I wrote this while simultaneously having a nosebleed from that choreo.
> 
> Again, shout out to Inna who didn't know what bondage was when I first presented this idea to her, but kept encouraging me to be a thirsty hoe and write this.

Sehun closed his eyes in exhaustion and leant on Jongin's shoulder in the back seat of their car as the members returned from the Starry Night Radio broadcast. It was already past midnight and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and just sleep, but the back of his mind was stuffed full of anxiety about next day's performance.

 

He still hadn't perfected the choreo, he remembered with impending doom. Sehun couldn't help but fidget continuously. 

 

Soon enough Jongin took notice of his restlessness. The older boy shot him a questioning look, which Sehun promptly ignored in favour of burying his face in Jongin's neck.

 

Ever since Jongin and Sehun had got together, well - _started dating_ \- a few weeks ago, they had gotten more clingy to each other, if that was even possible. The rest of the members had taken their time to notice, although neither of them had made any effort to hide the fact that they were banging on a daily basis and had even started rooming together. A few eyebrows were raised at practice when they showed up with bruises and scratches, but no one asked anything until Jongin showed up with a particularly nasty hickey clearly visible on his neck. The entire group, - except Yixing, who had left for China again - led by a very handsy Baekhyun and Chanyeol had cornered Jongin after practice and almost teared off his shirt, claiming to know who had been trying to suck his soul out through his neck and Jongin had pointed to Sehun who was standing at the other side of the room, trying to stifle his laughter.

 

Sehun held back a giggle as he remembered how big Chanyeol's eyes had been when he turned slowly to stare at him and how Junmyeon had made a squeaking noise and marched straight out of the practice room muttering about professionalism, followed closely by a horrified Kyungsoo and a disapproving Minseok. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae had stayed back, hounding them for details. The three had also taken to wiggling their eyebrows suggestively everytime Sehun and Jongin stood within five feet of each other for the whole next week, but had eventually grown tired when they realised that they seemed to _always_ be attached to the other. They had also blamed their unability to notice the change in Jongin and Sehun's relationship on the fact that the youngest two had always been clingy with each other, so they had - _quite reasonably,_ according to them - dismissed it until the bruises started appearing.

 

Sehun opened his eyes to stare out the window as they rolled into the driveway of their dorms. He had a very distinct scratch on his chest from their adventures last night that'd definitely need to be covered with make-up before the performance.

 

Worry clouded his mind again as all of them started to get off the car and make their way to the dorms. They were supposed to perform "Ko Ko Bop" and the "The Eve" but Sehun had been consistently messing up the moves during the Eve's chorus part. The overall choreography was relatively easy and he was quite proud of his dance till the pre-chorus, but for some reason he couldn't keep his arms still above his head while doing the body wave and it was driving him nuts.

 

His expression must've been sour because Jongin shot him worried glances as they made their way to their room, but didn't inquire further in front of the rest of the members. 

 

As soon as they reached their room Jongin locked the door behind him and turned around to confront Sehun, who flopped down on the bed and gave a drawn out dejected sigh.

 

"You didn't talk much during the broadcast and kept fidgeting during the ride back. Whats wrong? Spit it out." Jongin said, trying to keep his tone casual but Sehun could detect the worry in his voice.

 

"It's nothing _that_ bad. Just worried about the performance, you know? I still can't keep my arms still and do the body wave during the chorus of Eve and the performance is in like, what - 8 hours?" Sehun looked up at Jongin, who nodded in confirmation as the younger continued, "There's barely any time to sleep, let alone practice. Both of us are in the front, what if I ruin it?"

 

"Oh come on. You not being able to keep one limb still won't ruin the entire performance, stop worrying so much." Jongin waved his hand in dismissal but Sehun remained unconvinced.

 

"Ok fine. Do you want to practice for a bit now? I can help you with it if this really means so much to you" Jongin offered at his dramatically morbid expression and Sehun immediately perked up. "Wait - but it's already 12:30, are you sure you don't wanna sleep?" Sehun said uncertaintly, "If there's anything you love as much as dancing, it's sleep."

 

"And you. So if you need me I'm here.." Jongin smiled while Sehun pretended to gag. "Stop being so god damned cheesy all the time. I'm gonna get fat, i need my abs for the performance."

 

Jongin rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as he cleared up the room to make enough space for them to practice. "Get up and try out the move once for me" he instructed Sehun.

 

The younger jumped up and tried the choreo for the chorus but Jongin stopped him before he could even finish.

 

"It's not going to work like this, you have to keep your arms still" he exaggerated his point by holding Sehun's hand firmly over his head, "try again while I'm holding you."

 

"You _do_ realise that I have zero place to move with you standing in front of me, right?"

 

Jongin sighed and let go of the others hand. Then he seemed to concentrate on thinking something. Sehun watched with amusement as the older boy jumped on the bed and pulled out the long piece of rope they had used for their daily _exploits._ He shot Sehun a grin as he jumped to the bed on the other side of the room where they had a pulley and hanger thing attached to the ceiling for drying clothes and promptly detached the hanger.

 

"What exactly are you doing?" Sehun asked when Jongin threaded the rope through the pulley so that both ends of the rope hung down.

 

"Trying to help you, asshole. Now come stand here and hold your arms up." Jongin tapped with his foot at the spot directly under the rope.

 

Sehun marched over to the indicated spot and did as Jongin instructed. "On second thought, both arms. Hold up both arms slightly to the side like the second move. If you can practice with both, you'll be able to do the first move - the one with only one hand over your head - as well." Jongin said thoughtfully from somewhere above him, still standing on the bed to reach the pulley. Sehun had no idea what was happening but he complied anyway. He trusted Jongin.

 

Sehun let out a very undignified squeak when he felt Jongin swiftly wrap the ropes around his wrists. " _The fuck are you doing?_ " he demanded indigantly as the other finished tying up his arms expertly over his head in the exact position as their choreo asked for.

 

Jongin looked satisfied with his work when he finally jumped off the bed and faced Sehun. "As I said before, _helping your ungrateful ass._ Now that your arms are still, you just need to practice the grinding movement a few times and you'll be good to go." he said to a very annoyed Sehun.

 

"This isn't gonna work" Sehun predicted as he attempted to move his hips tantalizingly in the small arc the choreography required. He proved himself correct when he just ended up slightly swinging on the rope and thrusting his hips forward in what he was sure was the most unsexy manner possible.

 

He looked up accusingly at Jongin, but the older seemed to barely register what he was saying. He was staring intently at Sehun's hips, as if willing them to move via sheer will or something.

 

"You know, your imaginary power is _teleportation,_ not mind control." Sehun said pointedly at Jongin, who gave absolutely no indication that he was aware the younger was talking to him "also, in case you forgot - _it's imaginary._ You can't move my body at your will." Sehun finished with a sigh.

 

That seemed to get Jongin's attention. His eyes slowly trailed up from Sehun's hips and stopped on the his face. A smirk crept into the corner of his lips as he whispered, " _Maybe_ I can."

 

His eyes dropped to Sehun's lips, and Sehun felt a shiver down his spine. Jongin stepped in closer and Sehun's mind started racing - he's tied up, arms above his head, and if he even moves a bit, the ropes cut into his wrists. The only thing he can do is wonder what the other has in mind. It probably shouldn't be as hot as Sehun thinks it is, but tell that to his dick, which is signaling its definite and enthusiastic approval. Jongin seems to gather Sehun's mental war and lets out a short chuckle, then he is angling his head, dipping down to bury his nose in Sehun's neck, hands closing tightly on either side of his hips. Sehun can't help his moan when Jongin's lips brush against a particularly sensitive patch of skin, and there's a low hum of approval from the other before Sehun can feel him sucking lightly on the skin.

 

Despite the heat of arousal he feels pooling in his crotch, Sehun wiggles in Jongin's grip and lets out a whine. "As much as I'm enjoying this, you said you'd help me practice. I don't think fucking right now is gonna do anything to help me perform better."

 

"I beg to differ." is Jongin's short but firm reply. Sehun feels Jongin lick a stripe along his neck and immediately bite down as his hands move south to give Sehun's jeans clad ass a squeeze.

 

"What exactly are you planning?" Sehun's voice has already become slightly hoarse as Jongin brings his hand up to teasingly trail across his nipple through the flimsy material of the shirt Sehun is wearing.

 

"You'll see soon enough." Jongin promised as he cupped Sehun's growing bulge and Sehun instantly bucked into the warm heat of his hand.

 

Jongin quickly removed his hand and moved a step back. "I need you to keep absolutely still. _No movements._ Anything at all and I'll stop."

 

" _But_ -" Sehun's whine was cut short by Jongin as he pushed their lips together. One of his hands trailed along Sehun's still tightly bound arms while the other expertly unbuttoned Sehun's jeans. His hand closed around the back of the younger's neck, fingertips slipping beneath the collar of his shirt as he growled _"And no talking."_ He pulled away from Sehun with a sharp bite on his bottom lip.

 

Jongin's dark and authoritative gaze made Sehun weak in the knees, hands straining against the tight coils of rope pinning is arms above his head. He bit back a whine at the lack of contact and looked pleadingly at Jongin. The shorter boy had a slightly maniacal glint in his eyes - _he was enjoying watching Sehun struggle to stay still and his growing desperation._ With immense effort, Sehun stopped all movement.

 

" _Good boy_ " Jongin muttered, voice gravelly, as he bent down and swiftly pulled off Sehuns jeans and then his boxers, revealing his fully erect and leaking cock.

 

He brought his face within an inch of Sehun's cock, warm breath washing over the incredibly sensitive skin. Sehun couldn't control himself and thrust his hip forward instinctively but Jongin was faster than him. He shot Sehun an evil grin as he moved away before muttering "Don't move unless I tell you to." followed by a smack on his ass.

 

Sehun could've punched him. The knowledge that he was tied here, helpless against anything Jongin might want to do, against how long long Jongin might want to tease him like this - was too much for Sehun to handle. He was turned on beyond belief but he willed himself to keep absolutely still as Jongin went down on his knees in front of him again, still not not touching him the slightest.

 

"That's it, you like this, don't you? How powerless you are? all tied up and pretty? _Your body **does** move on my command _." Jongin growled the last sentence and Sehun struggled to stop the whine about to spill from his lips. _He needed the contact dammit.___

____

__

____

__Jongin finally took pity on Sehun and brought his lips tantalizingly close to Sehun's cock. He stopped before his lips touched it and looked up at an absolutely desperate Sehun. "Thats it, good boy." he whispered again, grinning, and pulled away slightly. "Now slowly bring your hips closer. I know how much you want my mouth on your cock." Jongin licked his lips._ _

____

__

____

__Sehun heaved at how painfully hard he was. He slowly brought his hips nearer and Jongin bent his head down to take in Sehun's full length expertly into his mouth. He waited for Jongin to to move, to do _anything_ , but Jongin kept still. Sehun whimpered and finally moved away from the warmth of Jongin's mouth when the position became increasingly straineous on his bound arms._ _

____

__

____

__Jongin smirked at how wrecked Sehun looked. His own erection was straining against his pants but he ignored it, kept his eyes on the younger and whispered, voice hoarse, "You gotta get what you need yourself, baby. If you want to fuck my mouth just _go ahead._ Do it." He closed his hand around the base of Sehun's throbbing cock and kissed the tip, never breaking eye contact._ _

____

__

____

__With a broken moan, Sehun swung his hips forward, burying his dick into the welcoming warm wetness of Jongin's mouth. Jongin promptly choked on it, his hand tightening around Sehun's thighs, nails digging into the soft flesh, sure to leave angry red scratches on the milky complexion. Sehun's knees were trembling as he fucked into Jongin's mouth, saw the pink puffed up lips stretch around his cock to accomodate him and he moaned at how absolutely _filthy_ it looked. Sehun couldn't possibly continue much longer like this. His sanity was hanging by a thread, his legs would give in any second, he was broken and ruined and he wanted nothing more than to cum. The ropes on his wrists and arms made his movements incredibly limited and it only served to turn him on even more as he erratically thrust into Jongin's mouth who surprisingly didn't seem to gag at the rough treatment of his throat._ _

____

__

____

__Sehun heaved a dry sob and Jongin finally seemed to take pity on him. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the length of Sehun's cock as he grabbed the base and Sehun moaned at the change of pressure, his mind going completely blank. He forced himself to open his eyes and saw that Jongin was working on his own dick, stroking himself hard and fast as he expertly sucked on Sehun's cock. The sight was too much for Sehun, he closed his eyes, body shuddering at the intense pleasure running through him._ _

____

__

____

" _Jongin please..._ " he managed to choke out through his whimpers, as the intensity built up at the bottom of his spine, "... I - I think I'm g-gonna cum..." 

____

__

____

__The message seemed to get through to Jongin, who sped up both of his hands, his strokes hard and fast, pushing them both towards orgasm._ _

____

__

____

__Jongin came first with a loud moan, spilling all over his hands. The delicious vibrations of Jongin's moan around his cock sent Sehun over the edge and he came with a broken sob in the older's mouth, who expertly swallowed all of it._ _

____

__

____

__Sehun's body went limp in his restraints and Jongin quickly wrapped him in a tight grip so his full body weight wouldn't fall on his bound arms. He swiftly undid the ropes and Sehun flopped back on the bed, completely tired and limbless. He watched as Jongin cleaned himself up and flopped down beside him, covering them both with a blanket. Sehun nuzzled into the older's warmth._ _

____

__

____

__"Not saying that I didn't thoroughly enjoy it, but _how_ exactly did this help me practice?" he whispered against Jongin's neck, tiredness mixed with worry clouding the back of his mind again as the high from his orgasm faded away._ _

____

__

____

Jongin shifted so that he could look at the younger, "You said you couldn't keep your arms still and move your hips forward at the same time, didn't you?" a mischievous smile was spreading across his lips " _well_ , in spite of initially whining to get my mouth on you, you moved your lazy ass to get your orgasm by doing _exactly_ what you said you couldn't. Which just goes on to prove that I'm a genius and my lips are the most powerful - _oof!_ " he broke off with a huff as Sehun punched him in the gut. 

____

__

____

" _What the actual fuck._ You could've helped me by just guiding my hips instead of all _this_ " Sehun vaguely flailed his arms around "and I would've learned the move faster." He was both amused and annoyed at the older boy who just shrugged. 

____

__

____

__"You learned it, didn't you? So don't throw a bitch fit over my expert teaching methods. Besides, this way was more enjoyable for both of us" Jongin said as he pulled the taller into his arms again to snuggle._ _

____

__

____

__Sehun sighed as he let himself be tangled in Jongin's limbs. He couldn't argue with that statement._ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there were no typos and y'all liked it! The Eve needs to be categorized as porn tbh.


End file.
